Beth Lovelace
'Beth Lovelace''' is the second in command of the Rogues and is their technician and information hunter. She is responsible for the majority of the plans which the Rogues execute, and though she is highly aggressive, angry, and swears constantly, she is absolutely loyal to the Rogues. Appearance "For all intents and purposes, she was what Core would call a horribly faulty product, yet her disabilities did not make her any weaker or less intimidating." 'Stormbite': Chapter 2 Beth is the shortest Rogue, and is not as athletic as either Storm or Kat, lacking their muscularity. She has pale skin, rust-brown eyes with wavy brown hair. Even though Avios have the best eyesight amongst all the synths, Beth is near blind without her glasses which have crystal optics screens that allow her to read and focus in on details. Synth Features As an Avio, Beth does have wings however they are short and malformed with the right being smaller than the left, and with very ragged tattered feathers. They are a mottled tawny brown colour, and described as being very soft. Bionics Beth has two bionic legs, that she has custom designed to resemble bird legs to give herself more balance, as well as her left arm also being bionic, with a black and red casing. As curious as Raoul is about why she has bionics, Beth has yet to reveal why she has them. Personality Despite the fact that she is the smallest and least physically capable Rogue, she is considered the most intimidating. Beth is initially a highly aggressive, determined, aloof, sly, and angry person, which can easily overshadow the fact that she is highly loyal to Storm and the Rogues, and everything she does is in the interest of protecting them all. She loves being the one who knows all the answers, as it has always been her job to know and understand what is going on, and when she wants can be very talkative. Conversely, however, if there is something important that she perceives as being harmful or dangerous to the Rogues, she can remain absolutely mute upon the subject, and understands that there are some secrets that are better off not discussed. As much as she wants to argue and be right, she also doesn't want to upset Storm. History Beth doesn't reveal much about herself beyond the fact that she has been with the Rogues for four years, and before was part of Delta as an admin for recording and sorting data on Synths before she discovered footage of Storm and Mesi destroying a wind turbine during their fight, to which she then walked out of Delta to go assist Storm and the Rioteers. Abilities Computer Technology Because of her technological skill set, she is very good at hacking as Delta has provided her with all of the tools and equipment she needs to pull off the plans she sets up. There are still some limits to what she can and cant do, and if she doesn't have the right tools for the job then she is stuck. Relationships The Rogues [[Storm Fraser-Swann|'Storm Fraser-Swann']] Beth has known Storm the longest out of all of the current Rogues, having been with her for four years, and in that time has gotten to know her very well. [[Wilny Mira|'Wilny Mira']] [[Katana Tsume|'Katana Tsume']] [[Malana Été|'Malana Été']] [[Raoul Hunter|'Raoul Hunter']] [[Amell Rakena|'Amell Rakena']] Other Group Leaders Beth is the point of connection between other Synth groups, keeping in contact and managing what they do. Gallery Beth colour.png|Beth and her Bionics Sticker - Beth.png|Beth Sticker Bethn (2015_11_05 15_13_50 UTC).png|an older design of beth IMG_22122013_230511 (2015_11_05 15_13_50 UTC).png Quotes * "YOU ABSOLUTE ARSE-BUCKET! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" * "Bullshit! You do this every time! I give you a simple plan- A SIMPLE PLAN! AND YOU COMPLETLY BALLS IT UP FROM TIP-TO-TAIL!" * "I don't like small people." Said the shortest of the Rogues. * 'I wish I'd stayed at home." * "Storm, please stop."..."Now is not the time to psychoanalyse their relationship." * "I'll disable your fucking breathing" Trivia * Beth would be considered a faulty product by Core and would have been destroyed years ago, however Delta made use of her. *She chose the name Lovelace for herself after Ada Lovelace, but also has an apparent meaning of "Lawless/Outlaw" which is fitting as Beth is a criminal at heart. *She has repeatedly shown interest and connections to criminal activities such as extortion, blackmail, and heists. References Site Navigation Category:Avios Category:The Rogues Category:Female Characters Category:Synth Characters Category:Characters